


TWO WORLD'S ONE HEART

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HINATA AND HERO HINATA FIND THEM SELVES IN EACHOTHER'S WORLD AND HIJINKS INSUE
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	TWO WORLD'S ONE HEART

HINATA'S P.O.V.  
ITT WAS WEDNESDAY  
WE WERE HAVING ANOTHER PRACTICE GAME  
WITH NEKOMA AND FUKURODANI AND OF COURSE WE LOST AGAIN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW" I SAID JUMPING UPHIGH HITTING KAGEYAMA ON THE FOURHEAD MY FAULT HAH YOU WERE RUSHED IN SO THEY BLOCKED IT GOOD GOING HINATA MORON" SHUT UP STUPID KAGEYAMA"


End file.
